The Tour That Led To Love, Lies, & Lessons Learned
by Tomorrow May Never Know
Summary: It's A George Fic. The Summary Is In The First Chapter. Hope You Guys Like It, Please Comment :
1. Chapter 1

_**So This Is Another Fic I'm Working On. It's On George. (p.s. I'm gonna be writing a fic on each beatle).**_

_**Ummmm. I'm Going To Be Writing The Summary On Each Chapter, Because It's A Bit Too Long To Put In The Description. I Really Hope You Guys Like This Story.**_

_**WARNING: This Story Will Eventually Get A Little "Hot And Heavy". But If You Guys Don't Like That Type Of Stuff, Send Me A Message And I'll Post The Fluff-Filled Version Here. For Those Who Do I'll Share The Link To The "Hot And Heavy" Version That's On My McLennon Blog.**_

_**Umm, That's All I Got To Say, So Here Is The First Chapter Of "The Tour That Led To Love, Lies, And Lessons Learned" . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Summary: Sarah Collins Had A Feeling That She'd Meet George Harrison After The Awful Fight That Ruined Their Friendship. Now, Four Years Later, Will She Be Able To Handle Being Around Him, The Other Beatles & Beatlemania After She Gets Assigned To Photograph Them All Through Their First American Tour And Possibly Later On?**_

Me and George had always been friends. Since we first met when he was 14 and me 13.

Sure we've been in fights like normal friends do.

But this one fight is the one that ended our friendship . . . . . . . For now.

I can't exactly remember what the fight was about, because well, I'd moved on with my life, and had forgotten about him all together. That is, until my boss put me on assignment to tour with and tour with The Beatles on their first American tour.

You see, I've been a photographer since I got out of college not long ago.

And since I was the youngest at my work, at just 20, I really needed a big assignment to show my boss that I could handle the pressure at work.

I just never would have thought he'd give me this one.

Now, the week before the tour started, I had to go meet The Beatles manager, Brian Epstein, to talk over what the tour would be like and if I would be able to handle it.

He'd said that the chances were that the boys would … tease me for being a young photographer, a female one at that.

And chances were that they'd try to get me in bed, more so John and Paul.

But I stood my ground and told Brian that I could handle it.

After we talked a bit more, Brian said that I should meet the band so I could be at least somewhat comfortable around them and their heckling.

Now, this part I wasn't to excited about.

I didn't think I'd have to actually MEET The Beatles personally.

Brian had told me to come over the studio at noon the next day, so I did.

When I got there, I was 'greeted' by a woman sitting at the front desk, obnoxiously chewing gum like a cow, with a horrible hairspray-covered-beehive hairdo.

"Can I Help You?" She asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Um, Yes. I'm Here To See Brian Epstein."

"Are You Being Expected?" She asked rather rudely.

"Yes, I Am."

"Name?"

"Sarah Collins."

She picked the phone and started talking to, I think, Brian.

"Right," she hung up the phone. "Down The Hall. Eight Doors Down On The Left."

I thanked her and started walking down the hall, feeling a teeny bit nervous.

As I came to the eighth door, my palms started getting sweaty.

What if George recognized me?

What if he didn't?

How am I supposed to react if he does?

All of my ranting thought were interrupted when the door in front of me opened.

I looked up to see a sort of scary-like tall man with blondish sort of hair in horn-rimmed glasses.

"Oh Hullo, You Must Be Ms. Collins, Right?"

"Um, Yeah. I Mean, Yes. I Am, But You Can Call Me Sarah."

"Heh, Alright Sarah. I'm Mal, By The Way, Mal Evans. The Beatles' Road Manager."

"Nice To Meet You Mal."

"Right. Well, Let's Go Inside. Doubt You Want To Stay Out Here The Whole Time."

I gave a nervous chuckle, "No I Don't."

"Then Let's Go.'

He backed up so I could walk in the room.

As I entered, I looked around.

I never would have thought the room would be as big.

"C'mon, This Way."

Mal led me to this other room that must've been were the recording was done.

"Thank Goodness You're Here. I Thought You'd Got Lost.' Brian gave a somewhat exasperated sigh.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Epstein. I Was Just A Bit Nervous, You See."

"Oh, It's Okay. Who Wouldn't Be." He chuckled. "Well, I See You've Already Met Mal," I looked back at him and smiled. "Let's Introduce You To Mr. Martin, The Producer."

I looked behind Brian and saw a man who was probably in his late 30s with neatly combed hair.

"Hello. Ms. Collins. You Must Be The Lucky Gal Who Gets To Tour And Photograph The Boys." he smiled and his hand out for me to shake.

"Heh. I Am. It's A Pleasure To Meet You Mr. Martin.' I smiled back and shook his hand.

"Likewise. How About Now That You've Met Us Old Chaps, You Go Down And Meet The Boys. I'm Sure They're Back From Their Break," he looked through the window. "Yup, There They Are."

"C'mon, Ms. Collins. Let's Go Introduce You To The Boys." Brian said as he walked out the room and to them.

As I followed him out, my palms began to get sweaty again.

Before I knew it, Brian had called their attention and they gathered around us.

Their eyes on me.

"Boys, I'd Like You To Meet Ms. Collins. She's Going To Be Photographing You On The Tour. Ms. Collins, I'm Pretty Sure You Know Who's Who.'

"Hullo, I'm Paul.' he gave me his famous wink.

"Hullo, Ms. Lady Collins, I'm John." he said in a posh voice.

"Ringo. Nice To Meet You.' he gave me a heartwarming smile.

"And I'm George." I could see in his eyes, that he saw me somewhat familiar.

"Hello. It's A Real Pleasure To Meet You. I'm Ms. Collins, But You Can Call Me Sarah.'

I looked over at George as I said that, and I saw his eyebrows fly up and disappear behind his fringe as he realized who I was.

_**Well, That's Chapter One ! Hope You Guys Like It. **_

_**Please Comment, I'd Really Appreciate It**__**J**_

_**Umm, That's I'll I Gotta Say ….. So Yeah.**_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVE **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So Here Is Chapter 2. I've Only Gotten One Comment And Response To The "Hot-And-Heavy" Deal. (Thanks Angee).**_

_**Umm, I've Got Like 4 End-Of-The-Year Projects So I'm Gonna Be A Bit Busy To Post On Here, Cause I Gotta Type It Up And Then Upload It On The Website, But If I Get Enough Time, I Might Be Able To Post First On A Tumblr Blog That's Called "InBedWithTheBeatles". So Yeah, [I Actually Get Responses And Likes THERE.]**_

_**So Here's Chapter 2, Hope You Really Like It … .**_

I could tell by looking in his eyes that George remembered me.

His mouth opened so it was shaped like an O.

His eyes somewhat wide open.

"Watch it there, Georgie. Don't want any flies flyin' in there. Although ye'd probably just eat 'em." John said in a sneering voice.

George looked over at John and scowled.

"Shut up John. I would not.' He mumbled.

The other boys snickered.

"Now boys, stop teasing George and get ready to start recording again in five minutes." They all groaned.

"Oh c'mon Eppy. We barely got ten minutes."

"Stop complaining and get to it. All of you. Now."

They all grumbled on about how it wasn't fair.

Brian turned to me and looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay Mr. Epstein. I'm here to get used to their heckling and complaining anyway. Since I'm going to be spending most of the time with them."

"Right. Well we're going to start recording again. Would you like to come with me and sit in the recording room? Or stay down here? As long as you stay quiet and don't really disturb them, you can take a few photos of the boys."

"Umm, I'd like to stay down here and take photos, if it's okay."

"Of course. But remember to be quiet Ms. Collins."

"I know. And you can all me Sarah, Mr. Epstein."

"Right. Well, it'll be a couple of hours till another break." And with that he walked back to the recording room.

I heard whispering going on behind me. I knew they were talking about and looking at me. But as soon as I turned around, they all looked away and scurried off to different places. Except George. No, he just gave me a confused look and got back to his guitar.

I went to a chair that was near the door and took off the camera that was hanging on my shoulders. I got it readied for photo taking.

"Alright boys," said Mr. Martin. "We're going to record 'You Can't Do That' again. Hopefully this one will be the last. Ready?"

The boys gathered around their respective places and mumbled 'yes'.

"'You Can't Do That' take 22."

And off they started.

About a million (what seemed to me) takes later, the boys were able to finish recording the song, despite many mess ups on George's part, which aggravated John.

Thankfully, to the boys, Brian was annoyed enough to let them off for the rest of the day.

"Remember to be here by ten thirty tomorrow to keep recording boys!" George (as I found out his name was) Martin said as the boys were packing up their things.

Brian walked up to me and asked, "So, how was today? Hopefully you weren't as annoyed as I was with George's constant mess ups." He looked over at George who only scowled back at Brian.

"No, I wasn't. I don't blame him, seemed like difficult chords to conquer."

"What do you know bout bloody chords?" George suddenly appeared next to me and Brian.

"George! Watch your language around a lady." Brian said, outraged.

"I can say whatever I want, Brian." George glared at him.

"I would've expected this from John. But not you, George."

"It's - It's okay, Brian. Really."

"No, it's not, Ms. Collins. George here needs to learn his manners when standing in front of a lady."

Silence overtook the studio for a few minutes. I swear I heard a few crickets.

"I'll um, I'll just go." I grabbed my camera and coat and headed for the door to head out of the room. But before I did, I turned around and said, "Goodbye Mr. Martin (he unfortunately was still here), Mr. Epstein, Mal." I smiled at them. I looked over at George and kept a cool, calm face, "Mr. Harrison." and walked out the door.

As I closed it, I could hear George and Brian start arguing around.

"You better hope and pray that she still wants to do this, George!" I could hear Brian's muffled voice say.

Unexpectedly, a tear rolled down my face. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I quickly turned around and there was John standing there.

"Are ye okay, Sarah?" He asked, surprisingly, sounding worried.

"I'm, " I wiped the tear away. 'I'm fine. I'm uh, I'm going to go now. Probably see you again before the tour starts. Bye John."

"Alright Sarah. See you later."

I turned around and walked down the hall, out the exit into the cool night and to my car. I made it home, and went to bed as soon as I did. Hopefully the next time I saw The Beatles, or George, it would turn out better.

_**So That Was Chapter 2, I Really Hope You Guys Like It And That I Get More Comments.**_

_**That's I'll I Gotta Say, Sooooooo Ta :D **_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sooo, I Was Able To Write This Chapter During School, After We Were Done With Our Testing (Which Was HELL ! 4 Hours In The Same Room). Any Way, This Is Chapter 3.**_

_**And, Ye Know, I Didn't Actually Plan On Making This Into A Whole Story Thing. I Actually Woke Up One Night And This Was In My Head L0L.**_

_**Any Way, Off To The Story … **_

It was about three days before I heard from Brian again. Apparently, he wanted to give me and George time to "cool of" from the incident.

It was only a few days till we left for the tour. Brian wanted everything I was going to take, packed and ready too go. And since I lived about 45 minutes from the studio, Brain offered for me to stay with him in his house, which was reasonably closer. I was a bit shocked at his generous offer, but I still took it.

I was in my small kitchen reading the newspaper, patiently waiting for Mal to come and help me take my suitcases to Brian's. so I wouldn't have to take my car and leave it at Brian's over the trip.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at my door. I slid off the stool I was sitting on and opened the door with a smile.

That smile fell from my face when I saw that it wasn't Mal at the door. Nope, it was George and John. George managed to give a forced smile, whereas John walked forward and gave me a hug.

"How Are Ye, Miss Sarah? Excited Bout The Tour As Much As We Are?" John asked, a big toothy smile on his face.

"Yeah. Really Excited. Come In." I walked into the small sitting room. "So, What Happened To Mal? I Thought He Was Supposed To Come." I gave a confused look.

"Aye, He Was But Brian Decided Differently At The Last Minute And Sent Us Here To Help Ye. Why? Ye Don't Want Us Here?" he asked, giving a fake pout.

"No, Of Course I Do John! Why, Who Wouldn't Want You, John Lennon & George Harrison Of The Great Beatles, In Their Home?" I smiled at him, playing along.

"Can Ye Stop Flirtin' And Get To The Loading?" you could here the venom in George's voice as the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Aye, Calm Down George. Ever Since Ye Told Us Bout Her, We All Knew She Was Yer Girrl."

Both me and George blushed, looked at each other and said, "I Am Not!" "She Is Not!"

John just laughed, "Keep Denying It. But Ye'll See. You Two Are Gonna End Up Married With A Bunch Of Kiddies, Runnin' 'Round Yer House." he walked over to my suitcases and asked, "Is This All Yer Stuff?"

I just looked at him, eyes wide, and nodded my head 'Yes'.

"Right." he grabbed two suitcases and walked out the door. "Meet Ye At The Car, Ye Two Love Birds." he made kissing noises as he walked down the hall.

Me and George just stood there in awkward silence.

"We Uh, We Better Get Goin'." he got the other two suitcases and waited for me outside the door.

I grabbed my purse and keys, walked over to the table that had a picture of my parents, kissed it and said goodbye. I went out in the hallway, closed and locked my door and turned around to face George.

We looked at each other for awhile until he softly said, "M'sorry." and started walking outside. I quickly followed him out and to the waiting car.

We arrived at Brian's house about half an hour later. After I dropped off my stuff in the room I was staying in, Brian asked if I wanted to join them for dinner.

"I Don't Know, I Don't Want To Be A Bother."

"Nonsense, You Won't Be A Bother At All. Will She Boys?" he turned to look at them, but I could tell that he directed that question to George.

"Yeah, We'd Love Ta Have Ye Come With Us, Sarah." John said as he came up to me and laid his arm around my shoulder. "Paul & Ringo Told Me Tha' They'd Love Ta Get Know Ye Better."

"Um. Thanks For The Offer, But No Thanks. I've Got To Clean My Cameras & Make Sure I've Got Enough Film."

"Are You Sure, Sarah?" Brain asked once more.

I smiled at him, "Positive. But Thank You Again, For The Offer."

"No Problem. Alright, Well, I'll Be Home Late. I'm Sure You Can Find Your What Around. If Anything Bad Happens, The Number To The Restaurant We're Going To Is Next To The Phone In The Living Room."

I smiled as John & George gave me hugs goodbye. George's being a bit more hesitant.

After I cleaned my camera and was getting ready to go to bed, I couldn't stop thinking that in just a few days tops, we'd be on a plane to America.

_**And That's Chapter 3 ! I Know Not A Lot Happened In This One, But I PROMISE That Some "Things" Are Gonna Be Coming Up In The Next Chapters;) **_

_**If There's Anything You'd Like To See Happen In The Next Chapter, Go Ahead And Say It In A Review Or Send Me A Message And I'll Take It Into Consideration. Like The Other Stories, I'm Open To Any Suggestion My Fellow Beatlemaniacs Have :^]**_

_**I've Also Been Having This Horrid Dream Off This Man Being Shot At In The Head Several Times :/ I'm Not Sure, But I Think It Has Something To Do With John. But I Don't Know Why I Would Be Having These Dreams. Guys?**_

_**I Also Got Three New [original] LP's :D A John Lennon, Ringo Starr, & Pink Floyd !**_

_**OH ! And Guess What ?**_

_**I'M GOING TO RINGO'S CONCERT IN L.A. IN JULY :D**_

_**I CAN'T WAIT !**_

_**Sorry, Just So Really Excited :P**_

_**My Life Just Keeps Getting Better **_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Now, I Hope People Are Reading THIS Story. Cause I Don't Think Anyone Does. If You Don't Juts Tell Me So I Can Stop Wasting My Time On Writing This And Delete It.**_

_**But If You Do . Thanks :D**_

_**Head's Up. This Sort-Of Turns Into A Love-Triangle. Now I'm Not Telling Who. But By The End Of This Chapter You'll Know (obviously Sarah and George. But who's the other?")**_

_**And Sorry That This Is A very small chapter, and the wait. But I promise the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**OH ! And John, in this story, isn't so much of a bastard, so he's more faithful to Cyn and Jules.**_

_**Here's Chapter 4 ….**_

Well, today was the day.

We were on our way to America.

Happy as hell that we had survived the complete chaos at the airport.

Brian was especially happy that nothing had gone wrong.

We were currently on the plane, about an hour into the flight. I had taken up taking photos of the boys.

Brian, Mal, Neil (another road manager), and a few other important looking people were sitting in the front.

I was in the near middle. Ringo, who I found was really nice and sweet, had come and sat next to me (seeing as how my first meeting with the boys wasn't exactly a story worth bragging about). John was sitting with his wife, Cynthia (who was also a nice person) just talking in hushed voices.

Paul, already working his famous charm, was chatting up a few flight attendants (who were constantly blushing and giggling, that it made me sick just looking at them for not even two seconds).

George, on the other hand, was sitting in a window seat, sleeping away. And looking a bit pale, I might add. I wondered if he was okay.

"You like drumming?"

"Heh, yes. And I'm not just saying that because you're drummer. I really do like it."

"Do ye play?"

"Oh yeah. Have been since I was 17."

"Gear ! Are ye any good?"

"Of course I'm good. Although I'm not as good as you are."

" Ahh, thanks. Can't wait to see ye play."

Our conversation went on like that for about another 30 minutes or so. Talking about our love of the drums.

Suring the flight, I also got to talk to Cynthia. She was absolutely great o talk to. I got to see a photo of their son, Julian, who was amazingly adorable!

About a few more hours later, I'm not completely sure because I had fallen asleep, we were only a few minutes from landing. As everyone was buckling up, I looked back to see George, who was looking better than he was before. All of a sudden, I could hear screaming. I looked out the window to the ground and saw hundreds and hundreds of people, screaming, holding up signs, welcoming the boys. As we landed, Brian started speaking, saying who was going out first and where everyone was going.

The boys were walking down the steps, waving and smiling to the fans. Up next were Mal, Neil, and Brian. After them were the rest of the important looking people followed by me. As I was walking out I had to cover me ears from all the loud screaming from the thousands of girls that were there. I got my camera ready as my feet touched the ground. We walked through a section that the police had parted from the rest of the crowd. As I was walking through, I felt my coat get pulled back. At first I thought it was the police thinking I was a fan, but when I looked back it turned out to be two girls who had gotten their hands through the police line and were pulling me towards them, screaming horrible things to me, which I was surprised I could even hear over the screaming. The pulled me so hard that I was falling to the ground.

Last thing I saw before that happened was Neil running towards me, trying to get me.. But he didn't catch me in time. A horrible pain, followed be darkness, and the screaming of the crazy fans. And then nothing. Black.

_**I Hope You Liked It. If Not, Again Tell Me. It Won't Hurt My Feelings :]**_

_**Only 3 More Days Of School :D ! I'm So Excited, I Can't Wait For July 21 Though ….. Ringo's Concert xD !**_

_**I Hope You Guys Have A Great Summer.**_

_**Oh! And Unfortunately, I Wasn't Able To Get Much , More Writing Down On "Yes It Is". But I REALLY PROMISE, That It'll Be up By Next Sunday.**_

_**Oh. And I've Been Thinking That I Should Create An "Update" Sort Of Thing. Like Another "Story" But It's Not A Story, It's Just Somewhere I Can Write When I'm Going To Update And ALL. What Do You Guys Think ?**_

_**PeAcE aNd LoVe**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So , It's Been About 4 Months Since I've Updated This Story. I'm So Sorry For Not Updating Sooner, But I've Horrible Writer's Block On This Story. But Don't Worry, I've Come To Update.**_

_**And I'm Serious When I Say That I Hope People Are Reading This, I Mean 5 Reviews Is Pretty Normal For A 4 Chappie Story.**_

_**Anyway, I'm Just Gonna Stop Rambling And Start The Story**_

_**Here's Chapter 5 Of The Tour That Led To Love, Lies, And Lessons Learned . . . . . . . . .**_

"Will she be okay, though?"

"She'll have a few painful headaches, but other then that, she'll be fine."

I heard a door open and close, and then footsteps pacing back and forth somewhere in front of me.

"C'mon Brian, calm down."

" I can't 'calm down', John! Her boss will have me in ruins when he finds out what happened! Security was supposed to protect her too! But that didn't happen."

The loud talking started a small pain in my head and I started moaning. Slightly opening my eyes, but shutting them quickly when the bright light above me pierced it's way through my eyelids.

I heard someone come stand next to me and then a voice speaking.

"Sarah, are you alright? How do you feel? Should I call the doctor?"

"Brian!" I heard John say.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, I saw Brian standing there looking

really concerned. I looked around the room and saw John, Ringo, Brian and George in the the room.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"A crazy rabid fan caught hold of your jumper and pulled ye down to the ground. Ye bumped your head and ended up 'ere." Ringo said, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked again.

"Three days. Tonight's our performance on Sullivan." John said.

I dropped my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. "I'm so getting fired for this, I just know it." I groaned.

"I-" Brian was about to speak, when the door opened and Mal came in.

"Brian, the press is getting a bit out of hand. The police can't handle them." He said.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He told Mal and then turned to John and Ringo. "Behave yourselves." he said as he left.

"Oh, we'll behave ourselves alright." John said with a maniacal grin and cackle. He went to the small window that was there and peeked through the curtain.

"No one's on watch, Ringsey." He said in a voice that made me giggle.

"So how are you?" Ringo asked me with a warming smile on his face, ignoring John.

"Okay, I guess. My head hurts a bit. Although that's probably expected to due to what happened." I chuckled.

Ringo's smile seemed to be growing by the second. I turned to John, and his face looked exactly like Ringo's.

"What?" I asked.

John nodded towards Ringo. I looked over at him and he said, "Look at yer hand, luv."

I did just that and saw that George was holding my hand. How could I have not noticed that? I looked up and saw John wagging his brows up and down. I felt a blush creep up on my face as I looked down at our hand again.

I heard John and Ringo snickering, which caused George to wake up. Which is weird because I've always known him to be a heavy, deep sleeper.

I felt George squeeze my hand as he awoke. He sat up straight and stretched, then looked around at us.

"What are you all starin' at?" he asked.

John his head towards our linked hands. George looked and a blush flooded his face too.

"Oh." he simply said and quickly let go of my hand. John and Ringo erupted in laughs.

"Shut it!" George scowled. I looked down upset.

Just then, Neil and Paul walked in.

"Time to go fellas!" Paul said as he walked over next to Ringo.

"You okay, Col?" he asked

"I'm fine." I smiled up at him.

"Good. Bloody fans do tha' to you, didn't know it'd be like tha' here."

"C'mon. you've got to go." Neil said.

"Where we goin'?" Ringo asked.

"Rehearsal's at Sullivan's. Brian's waiting for us." answered Paul.

Mal came in again. "Let's go lads."

"Alright. Bye Col." Paul gave me a hug.

"Get better, dearest Sarah." John said in a high pitched voice that made me giggle, again.

"Bye luv." Ringo gave me a kiss on my cheek.

George just smiled and quickly left the room, followed by the other three and Mal.

Neil closed the door and sat down in the chair that was next to my bed. I stared at him for awhile. He stared back, raising his brows.

"Yes?" he politely said.

"You're not going with them?"

"No. Brian told me to stay here, make sure nothing happens and that you're okay. Plus I wanted to stay here with you." he softly smiled at me.

"Oh, okay." I smiled back, a slight blush appearing on my face as a result to what he last said. I looked down at my hands.

_**Alright, Well, That's It For Now. Sorry About The LOOOOOOONNNGGG Wait For This Chappie. **_

_**Neil's Flirting Will Come Up Within The Next Two Chappies. **_

_**That's All I've Got To Say For Now.**_

_**Hope You Guys Will Read It **__**J**_

_**OH! I'm Working On A Paul/OC Fic… Anyone Wanna Help Me? Send Me A Message J**_

_**And Thanks For **_aharddaysnightattheopera _**On Tumblr For Helping Me With This Fic, Ta Luv.**_

_**PeAcE A aNd LoVe**_

_**Olive**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi to anybody out there who is still following my stories.

I am sorry to inform you that I will not be updating the stories on here anymore. It takes just a bit too much time typing the stories and uploading the file and such.

From here on out, I will be posting and updating stories on my Wattpad account ( user/OliveLennon) as it is frankly much easier.

I greatly apologies for not updating in over two years or giving explanations.I know that I'm sure ive lost a few, if not all, my story followers, and i understand why i would.

i believe that is it. Again, I am sorry.


End file.
